Poppy and James:To save the One I Love
by SweetXcandyX
Summary: Poppy and James are setting off to live their lives together. All goes great until Poppy gets Kidnapped by an Obssessed Man.Can James and his cousin Ash save her before it's too late?
1. Together

Poppy and James: Continue

Chapter 1

"James? " asked Poppy North as James' car starting moving.

"Yes?" Said James from the driver's seat

"Where are we exactly going?"

James Laughed "you'll see Poppy, You'll see"  
I gave James a quick glance and smiled. i was excited. It was a start of a new life for me. To spend the rest of my life, no to spend eternity with my love, James. I still couldn't over the fact that 1) she died and became a vampire and 2) Her dad and twin brother, Phil, were both lost witches, like herself. James and I just went to my dad and told him the whole story. Mostly about him being a witch. He didn't really take it that well be in the end, he was okay with it. Without another thought, she drifted to sleep.

***********************************************************

"Poppy? Wake up Poppy" said James, shaking me lightly. I slowly opened my tired eyes and saw James' beautiful face. I sat up straight and looked around me. I was no longer in the front seat of James' car. I was sitting on a huge bed in a baby blue room. The room was really _really_ big. Infront of the bed was a big plasma TV. I was shocked.

" Do you like it Poppy? This is my room" James smiled and out his arms around my waist. Lifting me up a bit.

" I-how could-wow." Was all that came out. I looked around the room for the fifth time and turned back to James. He helped me get up and we made our way to the living room. That too was huge. There was a big window with a balcony. I walked over and looked out the window. It was daytime. Outside was really nice.

"Poppy, this is our new home. What do you think?" he said taking me around the apartment.

"James. How could you afford this?" I said still shocked

" Oh pshe, My parents own this apartment."

" Oh, wait do they know about..us?" I said a bit scared of his answer

" Yea, yea, they do, They were Really mad at me when they found out I broke Night World Law2. But when I told them you were actually a witch, they had no choice but to go through with it, as long as we don't break anymore rules."

" Oh, that's good" I said relieved. My heart was pounding as we finished the tour.

" now last but not least, your room" James opened a white door and we went in. My eyes went wide the moment we stepped in. It was gorgeous! The bed sheets were Light blossom pink and so where the curtains. To the left of the bed was a big window, almost like the one in James' room. The floor had a white sheep skin carpet . Next to the bed was a White bed side table with a picture frame. James and I sat down on the bed and I reached for the picture frame. Inside was a picture of James and me when we were young. I laughed . Looking at this picture gave me flashbacks. We were running around in the play ground screaming and yelling. We were having a lot of fun. James' mother came over and took a picture of us. It was cute really. Our faces had some dirt on and we were holding hands. The memories of our past were so beautiful. I couldn't help but let the tears run down my cheeks.

"You kept this all along" I said to James. As he whipped my tears away.

"Yes, of course I did. I could never throw something that important away" I looked at him and hugged him. Tears still coming down. He hugged me back. With that, I know I was safe and that we will be together for ever.

*************************************************************************


	2. Just to let you all know

_**Heyyyy! So um…that was my first story ( pshe that's just chapter one though) and I hope you all will like it. I am obviously NOT LJ smith! Just a huge fan! So all character except for one belongs to her! Btw this story is only my opinion or wat ever about what happened after the book ended. This is only my story and yea…**_

_**If I get at least 1 review (LOL) I will upload Chapter 2! Thx a lot! **_


	3. It Was'nt Ash

**_Heyy so thisis Chapter 2. SInce this is my first time writing a really long story and my very first story to go on this site, i was VERY happy to receive reviews! so thx to the ppl who reviewed =D. _**

Chapter 2

It has been 3 weeks since Poppy and I were in the hospital, exchanging blood. And Now we're

living together in our own apartment. I was happy with Poppy. This was what I've been dreaming about

since I met her. I know corny right? Ever since my cousin Ash, oh boy Ash , tried to turn Poppy in, I've

been very protective over her. I never want anything to happen to her. I still remember that night when

Phil and I went to rescue Poppy from Ash. I was really scared. Scared I might lose her. But fortunetly we

did save her and she wasn't hurt. Ash, I seriously hope he finds someone he'd care for. Then he'd finally

feel what's its like. Poppy shifted and went back to sleep. I looked at her beautiful sleeping face and

smiled. She's so cute when she's asleep. I looked at the clock: 3:56 am. Hmm, maybe I should go to

sleep to. I went into my own room and went to bed.

The next morning I woke up and went to see Poppy. I opened her door slowing, enough to peek

through. Poppy wasn't in bed. I went into the kitchen to see. No Poppy. I was beginning to get worried. I

looked around the whole house and still no sign of her. I dialed she cell phone and no answer. _Omg _

_Poppy where are you! _I went back into her room and found a note on her desk.

_Wondering where your little Poppy is aren't you? Don't Worry. You will never have her back…_

My next thought was Ash. _Oh Ash if you took her again you'll be sorry!_ I called his cell phone.

"Hello" Answered a fimilar voice

" YOU TOOK POPPY DID"NT YOU!" I yelled into the phone

" What? James what are you talking about. 'Asked Ash, I was surprise he actually sounded like he cared

" Poppy, she's gone! She was here just last night and now shes gone! And theres this retarded note

saying someone took her!" I said. My eyes felt tingly.

" James, James! Calm down. Uh..Um..I'll help you look for her" said Ash. Now_ that _gave me a shock. Maybe he did take her.

" Ash. Are you ok? Why are you being so…so..nice and caring."

" Well..Um..I –sigh- I found my soul mate..And I love her" He said very hesitantly

" Ash…You found your what and You what her?!" _YES I WAS RIGHT! He did find someone he would care _

_for. Wait. Poppy. Oh my god I have to find her._

" Ash Please You have to help me find Poppy"

" Okay Okay. Um meet me at Thierry's mansion"

" You're at Thierry's ?Ok I'll meet you there" Poppy I will find you. Just wait.

**_***********************************************************_**

**_Plzzzz review! Thxxxx_**


	4. NightMare Begins

Chapter 3

_Ow my head hurts._ I slowly opened my eyes and all I could see was darkness. Where am i? Where's

James? I stood up but fell back down. My legs. What happened. It was covered in blood. And it hurts.

What? How could this happen? I thought I would be able to heal myself! And my hands were tied. I can-

't get away!

"Hello, Poppy" I heard a dark voice from behind say

"What? Who are you? And Where am i?" I said in my most demanding voice

"Aww. Poppy, I'm heartbroken. You don't remember me?" the voice said. There was something in it that

made me feel scared.

"Demetrius?!" I said. Finally remembering the horrid past. Demetrius blond hair was covering his face

but I cans still see him and his blue eyes.

" Ah. My dear Poppy. You do remember me" He said.

" D-Demetrius. What are you doing here and Where are we!" I cant believe Demetrius is here. Back in

the 9th grade he confessed to me that he loved me but because of my love for James, I turned him down.

He threatened to jump of a building but luckily he was saved by the James. After that I never saw him

again. There were rumors that he died and other rumors that he moved to Wisconsin.

" Poppy, Poppy, Poppy. Lovely as always. " he leaned his face towards mine leaving only a centimeter

between our noses. " I could never resist that"

"DEMETRIUS! What is going on! And I'm going to ask one more time. WHERE AM I" I am now furious.

There was something about his blue eyes. It looked like a leopards eye. And that scared me. _A lot_

"Poppy. Do you remember in 9th grade, when you chose that rat James over me? When you broke my

heart for HIM! Poppy. I have always loved you. I always have and Always will. But WHY POPPY. WHY DID

YOU CHOOSE THAT VERMiN OVER ME?!" He was now shouting at me. Swinging his arms while he talked.

I have to get out. James will be so worried. I tried to untie myself but it was hopeless.

" Demetrius! James and I Never even went out!"

He ignored me and continued talking. " Poppy, Do you know what I am?"

" Actually I don't think I do anymore. I thought you were my friend. But what happened to you! You

kidnapped me and..and your eyes…your eyes…" his eyes…they changed color..from blue…..to..black.

" I'll show you what I am. Poppy." His body grew bigger and his skin torn. Black fur spurting out. His

Eyes grew bigger and bigger. He was a leopard…

"You're..You're..a leopard…Demetrius..I don't get it!" My eyes grew wide as I saw him. His teeth were

huge even scarier than my own vampire teeth and _he_ was HUGE.

" Actually Poppy, I'm a shape Shifter." He said. I was really scared. He came closer to me and I backed up.

He big face was right in front on me. His face turned back to Demetrius but his body stayed leopard. I

was breathing heavily. Hold on..I'm a Vampire! I can take him!

" No you can't Poppy. You can't defeat me. Even if you are a vampire" His lips brushed mi

ne and I turned

my head away from him. " Poppy, come with me. Be with me. Please. I love you"

"NO! I LOVE JAMES AND JAMES ONLY!NOW TELL ME WHERE I AM!" Now I was really mad. What

happened to Demetrius? Has he always been like this?

"You will love me Poppy. You will. "He whispered in my ear. And turned to my face. I tried to kick him

away but my legs wouldn't move. Before I could do anything. He kissed me. I tried to move away but

every nerve in my body wouldn't respond.

******************************************************************

**_Plzzzzzzzzzzzzz Review! =D_**


	5. I never knew Ash could Love

Chapter 4

Thierry's . _Ash better be here._ I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Ash's number

" I'm behind the tree to your left, James" I turned around and saw a familiar face with ash blond hair. I

hung up and walked towards the tree.

" Ash. You_ are_ here. Thank you so much for helping" I said as soon as I saw him

" No probs cuz. So do you have any ideas where she is?"

" I have one idea."

We got into my car and started driving. _ Poppy can you hear me answer me! Poppy!!_

_James?_

_Poppy! Are you all right? Where are you?!_

_  
I don't know! Demetrius Kidnapped me and he..he.._

_He did what?! Poppy! What did you do._

_-Snif- He kissed me. And he just left and I still don't know where I am. He's a shape shifter. James he-he _

_can turn into a leopard! James I'm really scared_

_Don't worry Poppy. I have a feeling wher-_

" Damnit!"

"What is it?" asked Ash

"I just got a connection with Poppy and now it's gone"

" Oh, so where is she?"

"I have a feeling she's at Demetrius' old abandoned house. I just know it!"

" ok, ok lets go!" As we drove I could'nt stop thinking about Poppy. I'm going to _kill_ that Demetrius. I'm

not losing Poppy again! Then another thought went through my mind. Who_ is _Ash's Soul Mate?

" Ash?"

"yea?"

"Who is your soul mate?" I heard a sigh and he looked up to the stars. Wow its been a whole day. Poppy

must be in pain right now.

" Her name is Mary-Lynnette…a-and shes human. I met her when I was forced to get my sisters back

when they ran away." He sounded very insecure and he actually looked sad. It kinda..scared me

" Well, Ash…I told you you'd would find your soul mate. I just never thought she would be a human. Did

you try to turn her?"

" Yea. But she saw my past..and you should know what comes next. So now I'm trying to make up for it

and finally be with her" he looked back at the stars and signed

Seeing Ash like this is something I've never expected from him..ever. I hope everything works out for

him. I'm even starting to stop hating him so much.


	6. The Stars Follow Ash

**_Yea this is a very short chapter but i hope you like it! remember this is my first story so be nice LOL jay kay! im open for suggestions but dont be harsh LOL hope you like it =)_**

Chapter 5

James and Poppy.. I wish Mare and I can be like that. Like not _right now like with her kidnapped. _I looked

up as the stars and saw her face.

_I miss you so much….._

_I miss you too….._

What the? What was that? Mare? Are you here?

_Ash…I love you..i'll be waiting for you_

_Mare…._

That's it. I have to help Poppy and James. For Mare I would do whatever it takes to make up for all those

things I did. First things First. Saving Poppy. I looked back up in the stars and remembered the first

time I met my Mary-Lynnette. It wasn't long ago. I was looking for my sisters when I ended up at Mare's

house talking to her Step-Mom. It was then I heard arguing up the stairs. When Mare came down the

stairs I could'nt help but laugh, what she was wearing was pretty hilarious. A shirt that said " Hot Stuff"

and a pair of black sweats. But when I shook her hand, a shock went through my body. I could tell she

felt it too. The moment I would never forget was when she kicked me. Haha it was cute.

" Ash? Are you ok?" said James, interrupting my flashbacks

" Yea I'm fine. Come on, We have to save Poppy"

" yes " he stepped on it and the car went flying on the road…

******************************

Plzz reviewwww


	7. Confusion

**_Okayyea this is a REALLY short Chapter but again i hope you all like it!~_**

Chapter 6

_James…Come quick please. I'm really scared._

Ugh I cannot believe this. My first kiss was by _Demetrius_. But that is not the problem right now. I don't

understand. Why can't my legs move! I don't understand! Everything was so confusing!

_Thump thump thump_

" James? James is that you? JA- " Before I could do anything else something from behind grabbed my

mouth (including my nose) and dragged me backwards. I tried hard to scream but nothing came out. I

dizzy and my eye lids became heavy and my head was spinning. My eyes closed and everything went

blank once again.

************************

REVIEWPLZZZ


	8. The Fight Begins

Chapter 7

_Ugh that filthy vermin. You'll never find Poppy now. She's mine._ _Poppy. You will be mine._

I stared down at Poppy's beautiful unconscious face. She is _so_ beautiful. I reached down and touched

her face.

' James…" I head her whisper.

"AHHHHHH! WHY DO YOU LOVE THAT BASTARD?!I'M THE MAN FOR YOU NOT HIM" with out

knowing I grabbed her shirt and started shouting at her.

" JAMES IS NOT THE G-" it was then I heard the door open. I dragged Poppy further away and hid her in the

closet.

" Poppy? Poppy are you in here?" said a male voice

" James are you sure this is the place?" said another male voice

_Ugh damnit how the hell did he know?! He won't take Poppy again. _I quietly shifted to my leopard form

and crept out the closet. Pushing her away from the closet door. I began moving towards them.

"Poppy? Poppy?! if you're here answer me! PLEASE!" yelled James

" James I don't think- " The other boy looked my way and I backed up. James just stared at a wall while the other boy kept staring my way. _Damn I think he spotted me. _

" Come out now. Demetrius" James said. In a voice I have never heard before.

" Who's Demetrius?"

James ignored him and continued talking to me. " Demetrius, Come out. _NOW_. I know you have MY

Poppy"

I came out of hiding. Reveling myself_. Did he know I was a shapshifter?_

" I've always knew you were a filthy shape shifter" Before I could launch him myself he ran towards

me and knocked me down. I gnawed and scratched at him but he would get off. The other vampire boy

ran towards James.

" James you take of this…dude..i'll find Poppy!"

" JUST GO" It was then I saw something. His eyes went silver and what came out of his mouth where

pointy white fangs. I kicked him into the air growled at him.

He jumped back up and launched himself at me. I bit down on his arm and he yelped. I ripped his jacket off

and threw it across the room. His blood stained my teeth. I ran towards him ready to bite again but

before I can make my move he jumped into the air and kicked me in the stomach. I felt a horrible feeling

wanting to vomit.

As the impact made me fly across the room I hit the wall. Blood spewed out of my mouth. I looked

down and realized my large paws are turning back into fingers._ What the hell? _I looked down and body

was turning back as well.

" POPPY IS MINE! YOU"LL NEVER TAKE HER" I yelled at him as my mouth transformed. He walked

towards me saying nothing and punched me in the face. I didn't care how much it hurts. He will Never

take her. I punched but I missed completely. James just looked at me and smiled.


	9. Vampire's Curse

Chapter 8

"Poppy! Where are you! Poppy!" I yelled I had to find her before its too late. James needs my help.

" Poppy! POPPY!" at last I heard a small groan. "Poppy?"

"James…" I heard a small voice said. _Ugh where was it coming from!_

"James.." I walked near the wooden closet and heard a small crack.

"Poppy?" I said. Another small groan came. _The closet!_I ran (using vampire speed) and flung the door open. There behind the racks of clothes was Poppy. Unconscious. I picked her up and realized her leg had a lot

of blood. _A lot _of blood. Her hands were tied behind her and she looked terrible.

"James…" she moaned

" Poppy! Its ok James is here" It was then I smelled something. I sniffed her._ Oh god. That Demetrius _

_guy drugged her. _

I made it to the place I left James and Demetrius. The leopard was no longer there. Instead there was a

blonde dude with blue eyes in a black shirt and jeans. James was in front of him. Punching his gut over

and over. Watching James like that made me proud of him. _He's finally a man_. James let go of the dude

and he fell to the ground. I made my way towards them.

"James! Is he dead?" I asked staring at the dude James beat up.

"Yea.-pant- i-pant- killed him" wow. He was tired. " he looked at what I was holding and looked up at me.

" Where- Pant- did you find her?

" I found her in a closet and sh- " before I could finish she grabbed Poppy from me and tears rolled down

his face.

"Poppy…I'm so sorry..Poppy. I should've kept an eye on you" I watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"James? James?" Her eyes went wide. Then I saw what she saw. The guy with blond hair leaped for

James. I ran past James and Poppy and launched myself at the guy. He growled at me and I bit him on

the arm. He cried out and fell to the ground. _Ugh. Hes finally dead._

"Thank you, Ash" said James. As he was holding Poppy, who she herself looked thankful

"Eh, it was no prob, you were the one who did most of the work" I walked towards and helped James untie her hands. She tried to sit up on James' lap but she could'nt.

"Poppy? What Happened? Can you move Poppy?" James said, Very Worried.

" I don't know. My legs won't move and it hurts"

"James, she was drugged. That guy gave her _Vampire Curse._ It makes her Vampire powers useless and it

also paralyzed a vampire's body. But from the looks of it. It should ware of in a couple of hours."

"Oh god Poppy, I'm so sorry I should've came earlier"

"James I'm just glad you came to rescue me and Ash, surprisingly, thank you too"

"Eh, just glad you're ok" I said


	10. Mare and AshPoppy and James

Chapter 9

James finally came and rescue me and..Ash..WOW. he came too. That is kinda weird. My legs are

starting have feeling again. I was in the front seat of James' car. Ash gone home by him self and we

burned Demetrius's body. I was glad im safe in James' arms.

" Poppy are you sure you're ok?"

"yup my legs are feeling better" I leaned my head back and fell asleep

I opened my tired eyes and found myself in my room. Well my new room in my new apartment. I turned

my head and saw James. He'd fallen sleep on a chair. Resting his head on his hand. I lifted my head and

stared at his sleeping face. _I'm not a stalker. I'm just watching my boyfriend sleep for a while. _Before I

knew what was happening his eyes were open and he was smiling at me.

" Its' ok Poppy, you're not a stalker. I watched you sleep too" he laughed and got up. "so how're you

feeling"

I wiggled my toes and said "great" I didn't really know what was going on but at some point I leaned

towards him and kissed him. He kissed me back and I felt the room spinning. After a minute or two he

finally let go.

" Poppy? I love you. I always have Always will"

" I love you too, Jamie" I smiled and we walked hand in hand out of my room.

Ash sat on top of a hill. Looking up to the stars

_Mare….today I helped James save Poppy…_

Ash Laid down on the hill. Only having one thing cross his no longer evil mind. Mary-Lynnette Carter.

_I'll be waiting for you….Ash.._

Ash smiled and drifted of to sleep. Dreaming only about his sweet Mary-Lynnette.


	11. Thx for the Reviews!

_**Heyy so. . that was my first FanFiction story and I was REALLY happy when I got my first review. So Thanks sooo much to those who reviewed! I might be writing some more stories but so far I have an idea with Twilight. So..yea again thx for all the support. Or yea what every =P~**_


End file.
